


【铁鹰点梗文】emmmmm车（莫有标题）

by MuMuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD
Summary: 铁鹰就是一个啾看到托尼觉得有些精虫冲脑子的故事





	【铁鹰点梗文】emmmmm车（莫有标题）

克林特觉得自己脑子里好像少了一块儿，因为当他自己反应回来时他正骑在托尼身上，半躺靠在床头的托尼一脸玩味地盯着他

“所以？”

托尼就着两人的姿势将刚刚还在摆弄盔甲的大手放到了克林特坚实的大腿上，克林特能感觉到十指指腹上厚茧的粗粝摩擦在自己大腿的肌肉纹理上，不时的微刺感像奶猫的爪子有一下没一下地撩拨。托尼的目光仍旧停留在克林特的脸上，将他的表情尽收眼底

“所以，可能只是我一时...”克林特的脸颊透出了一些红色，坚强的特工害羞的时候可不多，眼睛飘忽不定，但舌尖轻舔下唇的动作暴露了心思

“一时？”托尼的一只手来到了腰侧，而另一只在克林特分神时便滑进了宽松的T恤里，抚摸着腰身下榻而产生的凹陷

“精虫上脑”

克林特的声音随着每一个词的说出而逐渐变小，托尼看着克林特的反应笑出了声音，身上这个人现在的样子实在是太可爱了。克林特自暴自弃地把头摔进托尼的颈窝

“你不应该穿那件黑色的背心，汗珠从头发流到锁骨上，再淌在你的前胸，我能看见它被染得更深了！”克林特不自觉夹紧了双腿贴在托尼的髋部，被轻抚的腰身开始在托尼的手中前后摇摆，隔着两人的裤子在托尼的阴茎上磨蹭着自己的，克林特不断开合的双唇，吐露变得粗重的呼吸喷洒在托尼的颈部，让托尼觉得那块儿的皮肤开始滚烫，“我还能看见你胳膊上的肌肉随着动作隆起收紧，这让我想起来你每次扣紧我腰的样子，第二天都会淤青，不过我喜欢那样，还有你那双眼睛，骄傲得让人生气，却又，嗯！”说到这儿时，克林特感觉到来自乳头的刺激，托尼的拇指在那里搓弄

“却又怎么样？”托尼含着笑，目光深邃起来，被克林特燃起来的欲望充斥在那儿

“该死的性感”克林特说要倏地抬头，气呼呼地咬上托尼的唇，急切地伸出舌想要与托尼交织在一起，托尼如其所愿扣住克林特的下巴，两人不停地掠夺着彼此之间所剩不多的空气，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着克林特的嘴角流下，沾到了托尼的胡须

唇与唇的分离还流连了几缕银丝，克林特揉乱了托尼的头发，乱糟糟的发型让克林特咧开了嘴，托尼勾起克林特内裤的边缘松开，外裤早已经被托尼脱下来扔到了一边，布料吧嗒一声弹在他的臀部像勺子触碰在果冻上一般

“唔！”克林特微微想要挣开，却被扣在腰上的手箍着。托尼迅速地褪掉自己与克林特的衣物，克林特低下头吻着托尼胸口反应堆与皮肉相连的位置，那里的皮肤较之其他非常敏感，当克林特舌尖微卷舔弄那儿时他感觉到自己身下托尼的阴茎弹动，他用牙齿轻辗了一下托尼褐色的乳头，愉悦地向下吻去直到小腹，托尼除了温柔地捋顺着克林特的发丝外没有任何动作，他将主动权全部交给了克林特

他在小腹处逗弄般地吸咬了一会儿才将注意力分到早已直挺挺立起的阴茎上，他将脸颊贴在沉甸甸的阴茎蹭一蹭，像想要讨要好处的猫咪。克林特浅含了几下，伸舌舔舐着顶端的小孔，将前液一点一点地卷进口中，但还是有些沾染在了唇上，他凑到了托尼跟前，托尼仰头含住了眼前的下唇将自己的液体吮吸下来又在如胶似漆的吻中让克林特吞入

克林特又专心致志地吞咽着阴茎，慢慢地试了几次后他能整个含咽住，深喉动作刺激他口腔里柔软的肉不停地收缩，湿软的状态让托尼不禁按住了克林特的短发，强硬却不失温柔，随着吞咽将克林特的头向下按，克林特乖巧地承受着托尼的使力，他不时抬起目光看向舒服的爱人，托尼的满足写在脸上，这让克林特心中产生了奇异的兴奋感，贴在床单上的阴茎一下一下地摩擦着，分泌出的液体将床单弄湿一小片，托尼一直盯着他，那双宝石蓝的眼睛因为给粗长的阴茎做深喉而刺激得蒙上了一层水汽

过了一会儿，托尼的阴茎被克林特弄得水亮亮的，他伸出舌握着阴茎，厚实的顶端拍打在上面，托尼用涂抹上润滑剂的手指开始为克林特扩张，一根、两根、三根，对克林特来说扩张时间是种折磨，爱人的手指和阴茎分别操着自己，这样的状态他想让托尼立刻就进来，但托尼不会答应可能使他流血的请求，所以他现在只能像热锅上的蚂蚁煎熬着

但越难熬待会儿就会越满足，经验之谈的克林特吻了吻手中的阴茎

 

克林特终于重新骑在了托尼身上，他握住托尼的两只手，那双创造过无数奇迹的手，将它们带到自己的臀肉上，托尼随他放在挺翘的双丘揉捏掰开，克林特向后坐去，托尼将阴茎夹在股缝间，上下顶弄，顶端轻戳刚扩张好的小穴，不解渴的动作引来了克林特的不满

“进来，快点儿进来...”

“如你所愿”

一个挺身将自己埋进克林特身体里，已经得到充分润滑的小穴又热又湿，两人同时轻叹一声。托尼没等克林特反应便快速抽插起来，床上的克林特不会大声的呻吟，只是不断地喘着粗气，过快的速度让他克制不住地出声便咬住唇，托尼心疼已经血红了的颜色，吻了上去将克林特的呻吟吞入口中

想要释放的克林特把手伸到自己前面却被托尼反手压在了背后，只能十指相扣，他正想用另一只手扒开托尼的束缚

“让我帮你射出来，宝贝儿”

情欲烧得托尼声音喑哑，汗水、金属与麝香的味道迷乱着克林特的脑子，他在托尼的操弄中上下摇晃，失了神智地答应了下来，本要帮着挣脱的另一只手因为剧烈的快感用力地陷在托尼握着自己的手臂上

不知多少下的抽插后托尼释放在了克林特体内，炙热的精液冲刷在敏感的内壁，克林特也到达了高潮，白色的精液洒在托尼的腹部，他低头索吻，靠近的动作使两人身上弄得一塌糊涂

高潮后的亲昵感在两人周围环绕，克林特靠在托尼的怀里，吻了吻他的耳廓，小声说道：

 

“我想在你的工作台上再来一次”


End file.
